Pressure gauges are conventionally used for measuring the pressure of a gas or a liquid, such as an air pressure. Tire pressure gauges, as an example, measure the inflation pressures of vehicle tires, such information being useful for maintaining optimal tire performance and avoiding unnecessary wear. Conventional tire pressure gauges are held in the hand, and require the user to locate a tire valve, unscrew a cap from the valve, and engage the tire pressure gauge with the valve. Tire valve caps are usually covered in a film of dirt, which comes off on the user's fingers when removing and replacing the cap. Sometimes, tire valve caps may be difficult to remove because dirt may be lodged between the valve stem and the cap. Under such circumstances, some amount of force may be required to remove the cap. There are also occasions when an individual may not want to sully one's hands with the grime on the valve caps.